


What Comes After The Rain

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because yes, But here’s my Destiel 4.0 fic, Castiel loves the rain, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling, Definitely one of the fluffiest things I’ve written, Fluff, M/M, So it’s a little late, So they’re actually happy, This is pre-trauma, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: What do you do when you’re off school and get to meet your boyfriend in the rain?Why, dance, of course.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Comes After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> In other words: In which Cas absolutely adores the rain, and absolutely adores Dean Winchester.

Among the sound of pattering rain, there is laughter.

Two young men run down the sidewalk, one underneath his leather jacket which is held above his head, the other dancing.

Castiel’s arms swing and he laughs gleefully, his face turned up to the sky. His eyes remain open, the water falling into them and all over his face. He’s soaking wet, as is his boyfriend, who is currently also laughing and telling him to come inside. 

“Cas, come on!” Dean laughs, shaking his head and wiping his eyes again before returning his hand to the task of holding up his jacket.

“ _ Dean _ come on!” Cas shoots right back, putting his head down and looking at Dean with a wide grin, before holding out his arm and bowing down over it. “May I have this dance?”

Dean looks at him for a moment, face neutral, before he smiles, just a little, and takes Cas’ hand.

Cas’ grin grows, if that’s even humanly possible, and he pulls Dean close, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and beginning to sway lightly, resting his head against the other man’s chest. He takes one long, deep breath, and everything feels right in the world. Dean has a musky scent that feels like home to him, and it goes straight to his chest. The rain just makes it smell better, sweeter and more natural. He looks up at Dean, and really, he wouldn’t have to, if the man just took off his damn boots.

Cas laughs at his own thought, eyes never leaving Dean’s face. He feels his own hair dripping down into his eyes and onto his face, and Dean’s is doing the same thing, but it looks beautiful on him. His hair hangs over his face, reaching his eyebrows. It’s a deep brown, now, soaked wet from the loss of cover, his jacket now back hanging over his shoulders as he sways with Cas. His green eyes meet Cas’ own, and they’re alight even in the shadows. “C’mon, Cas, we can head back to my place. Sammy’s still at school, you can borrow some of my clothes, we’ll watch a movie.”

Cas looks down, eyes dragging as they move along Dean’s body, before he rests his head back on Dean’s chest, head turned sideways so he can kiss the small sliver of skin he can reach just above Dean’s neckline. “Sure.” He then pulls out, letting out a sigh and looking up to the sky again, looking and feeling fully blissed out.

Dean leans forward and kisses him gently, just under his chin. He then grabs Cas’ hand, pulling him off down the sidewalk.

They’re running again, hand in hand, side by side.

They’re always side by side.

*

Panting and dripping wet, the boys walk into the quaint Winchester home, immediately falling into each other’s arms, pressing kisses all over. Brushing rain away with their lips, before finally meeting in the middle for one long, deep kiss, all smiles. 

Wet skin meets wet skin, and through the freezing cold, they feel each other’s warmth, and it’s everything.

Cas’ back is against the wall beside the door, then it’s Dean’s, and it’s Cas again when they pull away from each other. Cas is shivering, his eyes closed and his head tilted back.

Dean smiles, kissing Cas’ Adam’s Apple, before stepping back and looking at Cas, who’s now began laughing, his face still upturned.

“What?” Dean asks, starting to break out in a laugh himself.

“I love the rain.” He murmurs, but his teeth have started to clatter, and his head lowers to look at Dean. “And I love you. Makes for a good day.”

Dean smiles lightly, looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet around a little. “I love you too, Cas. Now, come on, it’s freezing. Let’s get some clothes.” And the both of them shuffle into Dean’s bedroom, sopping wet and grinning wide.

Dean and Cas start to get undressed, and as Cas’ clothes come off, Dean pulls something out of the drawer to replace whatever it was that fell to the ground. Naturally, when Cas is nude and clutching his clothes to his chest to go put in the bathtub, Dean looks over his shoulder and gives him a once over and a slight smirk, before patting the clothes that he had set aside for him. 

“Fuck you.” Cas laughs, setting his clothes into the bathroom before starting to head for the clothes.

“Yeah, yeah, get over your obsession with it. Been there, done that, right?” Dean laughs, pulling some sweatpants of his own on, followed by a short sleeve shirt.

Cas is pulling on his own shirt, and he looks up as his head pops through the neckline. “I’ll never get over my… ‘obsession,’ thank you very much.” He smiles, putting up air quotes with his fingers on obsession.

“What a sweet way to say you’ll be having sex with me forever.” Dean raises his eyebrows, a playful look in his eye.

“Yeah, well, you know me.” 

“Mhm. Pretty well, I’d say.” Dean laughs, grabbing Cas’ hand and dragging him off out of his bedroom and into the main room of the house.

*

Cas stands in front of the couch, arms crossed over himself as he fights a chill, waiting for Dean’s return from the kitchen. He’s drowning a bit in Dean’s already-oversized-for-himself clothing, but it’s only because of Cas’ slightly smaller frame. It keeps him warm, anyways, and he’s not one to complain about basking in Dean’s smell.

Dean walks back into the living room, setting down two mugs of hot chocolate and grabbing a towel from off his shoulder, walking up to Cas. Cas holds his hands out, but he receives nothing. Dean smiles, before wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck. He presses a gentle kiss to Cas’ lips before moving his arms up, starting to gently scrub the rainwater out of Cas’ dark hair. It pulls up and pushes down in a gentle pattern, and Cas closes his eyes, tilting his head back just a little and just letting it happen, smiling brightly. Dean’s hands against his scalp, the warm towel that Cas is pretty sure just came out of the dryer. The upcoming movie time with hot chocolate. It’s Cas’ own personal ecstasy.

When his hair is mostly dry, Dean pulls Cas in for another kiss, this one slower and smiling, before Dean goes and sits down on the couch, pulling Cas by the hand. 

Cas, of course, follows, sitting down with Dean.

Well, he sits on Dean’s lap, his back up against the arm rest and his arm over Dean’s shoulders.

Dean tilts his head up slightly to look at him, smiling and placing a hand on Cas’ thigh. “Well hello there.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas laughs softly, handing Dean the remote before curling up in his lap.

Dean turns the TV on, putting on one of their go-to movies to watch and settling down in his seat a bit.

Cas grabs his and Dean’s hot chocolate from the side table, handing Dean his and taking a sip of his own. Cas soon returns his to the side table, curing back up into Dean. One hand rests on Dean’s chest, the other wrapped around the small of his back, pinned to the couch. In his left hand he feels the deep thud of Dean’s heartbeat, and it makes him smile as he rests his head against Dean’s shoulder.

He watches Dean take a sip of his hot chocolate, his eyes closing. Cas assumes Dean is feeling the same rush of warmth that Cas just felt. How it ran through him, heating him up from the inside out. In a way, it’s kind of like being with Dean.

They’ve been together for two years now, since they were sixteen and seventeen, but they’ve known each other since Dean, his father, and his little brother moved in when they were nine and ten.

They live about two blocks away from each other, and they went to the same school. Dean was an outsider, like Cas. He had a hard time in school where Cas did amazing, and he wasn’t that great with people. Neither was Cas.

Really, Dean is the whole reason Cas is Cas. Excluding the emotional changes, he was even the first person to call him Cas instead of Castiel.

Dean had an effect on Cas from day one.

Cas wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He looks up, and Dean meets him halfway as he sets his mug aside. Cas hears the soft thud of the mug against wood, and then he feels Dean’s arm wrap around his waist, his hand gently rubbing up and down on the side farthest from him. “You warm?” Dean asks, and Cas smiles, nodding.

“Very much so. Thanks, Dean.” He moves his head, pressing a kiss to the underside of Dean’s jaw. 

“You wanna lay down?” Dean asks gently, tilting his head back a little.

“Depends.” Cas murmurs, a smile growing on his face.

“On?”

“Can I be on top?” Cas goes for a stoic expression, but there’s already laughter in his eyes.

Dean, meanwhile, barks out a laugh. “Yeah, sure, babe.” He shakes his head, tapping Cas’ back.

Cas stands up, laughing softly as he watches Dean shift to lay down. He’s soon laying with Dean on the surprisingly well sized couch(although still not near large enough for two grown men). He curls around Dean, mostly on top of him. His arms are wrapped around Dean’s middle, and his head is rested on his chest. As far as he’s concerned, honestly, the movie isn’t playing at all. It’s just background noise to his time with Dean.

“You comfortable?” Dean asks, sparing a glance toward the screen, before returning his gaze back to Cas.

“Mhm. Thank you, Dean.” He murmurs, eyes closing.

“Of course, Cas.” Dean smiles, leaning forward and kissing Cas’ forehead.

Cas pulls in a long breath, letting it out as a content sigh, pressing a single lazy kiss to Dean’s collarbone before curling up a little more and closing his eyes. “Love you, Dean.”

He can’t see it, but he can practically hear Dean’s smile in his voice. “Love you too, Cas.”

*

Cas awakes to the slam of a door and the shaking of wet clothes. He hears Sam’s voice, saying, “Hey Dean, when’d y- C’mon, can’t you keep it in your room?” He whines, and Cas smiles, burying his head further into Dean’s chest in protest of the noise.

“Hey, it’s not my fault the guy gets tired when we watch movies. I don’t think he’s ever made it through a full one.” Dean’s hand gently strokes up and down on Cas’ back, and yes, Cas knows that’s Dean telling him it’s time to wake up, but he doesn’t particularly feel like it, so he stays where he is, but he does loosen the grip on Dean’s shirt that he had apparently taken while he was asleep.

Dean kisses Cas on the top of his head, and Cas practically hears Sam roll his eyes when he groans, walking into the other room.

Cas laughs quietly, blinking his eyes open and tilting his head up to look at Dean.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Dean grins, running his hand along the waistline of Cas’ clothes, and yeah, that’s enough to wake him up.

“It’s almost evening, Dean.” Cas laughs softly. “But thank you.”

“It  _ is _ evening, if we’re being specific. Seven.”

“Seven? Dean, I’ve gotta go home.” Cas plants his hands on Dean’s chest, sitting up. 

“You’re eighteen, Dude.”

“I have to be home by dinner, Dean.” Cas shakes his head, leaning forward and kissing Dean, before standing up.

“Want me to walk you home?”

“Ever the gentleman.” Cas smirks. “I’d love you too. Is it still raining?”

“Yeah. You want to put on your old clothes, or go home in mine?”

“Yours are fine.” Cas says, leaning down and offering a hand. “C’mon.”

Dean takes his hand, grinning and standing up with him. “Sammy!” He calls. “I’m walking Cas home!”

“Want me to start dinner?”

“Yeah, thanks!” And with that, he grabs two jackets, hands the second one to Cas, and drags him out the door.

After the sun has set, underneath the cloud-covered moon, two young men run down the street, laughing and grinning in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to contact me on my tumblr, @theselfhatingangelofthursday. Once again, thank you! Please, let me know what you thought!


End file.
